So Complicated
by fanficgirl85
Summary: A soap opera style fanfiction. Full of romance, drama, teen angst, misunderstandings, it has the lot! Numous pairings throughout!
1. Chapter 1

Authors note:

Hey guys! Hope you like this story I have heaps of plans for it..

'' means thinking

"" means talking

(name): means a text message

...

Chapter 1

"Oh my god! I just met the cutest guy like ever, he has gorgeous blonde hair and he looks like such a sweetheart!"

The pink haired girl smiled at her best friend, "Geez Saaya, that's what you've been saying about every new guy that comes here!"

Saaya rolled her eyes, "Well yeah, at least I'm not hung up on some blue haired boy I made out with in like prep who then moved away!"

FLASHBACK

Little Amu giggled as she played with her friends, she turned around and saw a guy with blue hair and big lips.

'That boy has the biggest lips ever! I wanna see how soft they are,' Amu thought to herself as she walked towards him. "U-Um.. Are your lips soft? I wanna kiss them." a bright blush spread across her face.

The little boy with blue hair smirked slightly, "sure." and they both went behind the bookshelf that had been used as a little wall in the classroom. "You have to kiss me for at least 5 seconds,"

The little boy sadly had to move schools and even states, because his mother had been a victim in a tragic car accident and needed treatment that could only be used overseas.

FLASHBACK END

Amu went a bright red, "S-Shut up! He was my first kiss and before he left he told me to wait for him he would come back to make me his girlfriend."

"Hmm, well anyway it's good that you are since it means you're not my love rival for any of the other boys attention," Saaya smirked, "but oh my gosh, he actually winked at me after I gave him directions and said thanks beautiful, then took out his phone and asked me for his number in case he needs anymore help finding a classroom. I have never gotten this far with a boy."

Amu smiled, knowing how much Saaya had been hurt in the past by guys rejecting her, "I'm so happy for you, I really hope this one will work out-" she started when all of a sudden an adorable blonde boy walked in, her eyes widened, causing Saaya to turn around and giggle.

"You think he is cute? Well too bad that boy is mine! He is the one I was telling you about." Saaya gleamed proudly.

"N-No, I was just, argh, never mind, class is starting we had better go and sit down." Amu's heart pounded, "I have to get an A in this test or I will fail and then that means I'll be grounded for the summer and we can't go on our road trip!"

"Okay okay!"

Throughout the whole class Saaya and Tadase were texting each other.

Tadase: Hey thanks so much for helping me out, I was really lost, it's nice to make a good friend on my first day of school.

Saaya: Np x

Tadase: Cool

Saaya: Yep xo

Tadase: So what's up

Saaya: Bored lol

Tadase: Yep lol

And the conversations just kept getting even more generic and boring, until they ran out of words to say and just started sending emoji's to each other.

After class Amu and Saaya were walking home, as she showed Amu the text messages.

"I dont know what to do oh my god!"

"Wow so boring," Amu groaned.

"I know the boy is cute but our connection is so bad, but read the other part too, literally we had nothing to say." Saaya agreed slightly upset.

"Don't worry, it's probably just because you guys were really nervous," Amu tried comforting her, "also maybe you guys just aren't good at texting, which is perfectly okay, it's only texting the real part of a relationship is about being together in person."

"What if we can't? What if it's always like this and we never are able to talk to each other properly?" Saaya began freaking out.

"How about you don't text him? Instead ask to hang out, you're always better at talking in person, and plus if you go on dates like to the movies or swimming you don't have to talk that much anyway, just hang out?" Amu suggested.

"Girl you need to come over, we definitely have to have a girls night. I don't know what to do this guy is so cute and he's obviously interested in me because he keeps on replying, but I seriously have nothing to say and our conversation is so boring. What do I even do? Ugh."

"But I need to study rememer!" Amu sighed thinking, 'as much as I would love to help my best friend get the first adorable guy who has caught my eye since the blue haired one I kissed in prep'

"I'm getting straight A's I can definitely help you so PLEASEEE!" Saaya pouted.

"Ugh fine.. okay, I still have some stuff left over at your house I can use that, I'll text my mum I'm staying over and then we can work it out. Maybe you can even google some interesting icebreakers when talking to your crush?" Amu suggested, "but straight after we are doing some homework okay?"

'Well maybe he is just a pretty face with no substance so I should just grin and bare it, Saaya is my best friend that boy so isnt worth it.' Amu reasoned with herself.

"Good idea, oh great he sent me another smiley face what do I even say, I give up!" Saaya grumbled handing Amu her phone, "here you think of something I am so done.

Sighing Amu took the phone and started texting.

Amu: So Tadase you mentioned earlier that you like drawing, do you have any artwork?

Tadase: Yeah I do

Amu: Can you show me some? I'm really into art too, I have tried a few things myself but it is so hard. I also hate how in the art books it's all step by step but then suddenly it turns from really bad to really good with nothing in between, art books are so hard to follow.

Tadase: Yeah that's so true, but I know a really good shop that sells alternative to art class books and they have all these different resources it helped me learn. I can give it to you tomorrow and also show you some of my art then.

This continued for a few hours.

"Girl I don't know what to say, you are brilliant, the way you're getting him to open up to stupid things like his love of art to his first heartbreak, you're a natural. I'll call you the boy whisperer!" Saaya exclaimed, "I am so happy he's really starting to like me."

'ME! He is more than just a pretty face the guy actually has substance!' Amu thought angrily to herself, 'ugh what am I doing, this is my best friends crush I am talking about, plus that blue haired guy promised.. Ugh to hell with that blue haired guy I think I'm really into him and I would be a way better fit since I can actually talk to him so aren't I?' Amu inwardly argued with herself.

"Yeah.. I'm happy for you." Amu lied.

Saaya hugged her, "It's all thanks to you, you really are my best friend and I love you so much!"

A few hours later they both fell asleep but Amu was woken up by a text on Saaya's phone from Tadase, she couldn't help but take the phone and start texting him, before she knew it Saaya was awake, apparently she and Tadase had talked the whole night.

Tadase: Wanna see a magic trick cutie? 3

Amu (as Saaya): Haha yeah ofcourse, magicians are hot ;)

Tadase: Okay here goes- Poof! You're taken? 3 wanna be my girlfriend Saaya? 3

"OMG!" Amu heard a squeal from behind her as the phone was promptly snatched from her hand. "I can't believe you guys talked that long and damn girl you can flirt! I wonder how you don't have a boyfriend already, but seriously I can't thank you enough, honestly I was a bit mad at you texting him without me knowing, but now thanks to you I have a boyfriend!" Saaya squealed.

"Anything for a friend." Amu sighed, wondering what the hell she had gotten herself into, especially now that she was starting to get feelings for Tadase...

...

Hey guys I hope you enjoyed it! Please read and review if you have any ideas or opinions it is very much appreciated. Thank you!


	2. Chapter 2

Authors note:

Hey guys I forgot to mention that all the characters in this story are 16

Except Ami is 14

Chapter 2

A few weeks later…

"Awww I'm happy with you too smoogy poo!" Saaya kissed Tadase on the cheek and held up chocolate to his lips, "say ahh!"

"Aahhh, this tastes so amazing babe, you're a great cook and I am lucky to have you!" Tadase smiled as he ate lunch with his girlfriend.

Saaya blushed and smiled back at him, "No I'm the lucky one, I'm truly grateful to have someone like you in my life, from the moment that I saw you I forgot about every other guy and knew that you were the one that I wanted."

"You're so beautiful Saaya, and not only that but we have such an amazing connection too. I can't believe we spend nights talking instead of sleeping, you're the first person I have been able to talk to so much without getting bored." Tadase swooned, "next weekend can you come over? My parents want to meet the amazing girl who is making their son so happy."

"Ofcourse," Saaya giggled, "it would be a pleasure, no an honour! One day you'll have to come and meet my family too okay?"

Tadase sweat dropped and the whole romantic mood went dark as he thought back on when he went to drop Saaya off one day and had come inside for a glass of water.

FLASHBACK

"Okay here you go sweetie," Saaya handed Tadase a drink.

"Thank you," Tadase walked into the kitchen and came face to face with Saaya's dad who looked at him and was holding a huge butchers knife.

"Why hello there-" he started but Tadase screamed and ran off.

FLASHBACK END

"Your dad probably thinks I'm so weird, ugh, I just thought he already knew we were together and I don't know why but I just thought he was going to stab me!" Tadase sighed.

Getting up from her chair Saaya sat in Tadase's lap and looked him in the eye, "Relax hun, he isn't a killer and you're going to fine. He is going to love you just like I do okay?"

"W-Wait.. You l-love me?" Tadase went a bright red, "I love you too…"

Such a romantic couple aren't they? I'd think carefully when answering that. To give you more of the picture, behind a bush Saaya's best friend Amu was kneeled down and listening to what was going on and telling Saaya what to say and do. It turns out that even in person things were awkward between the couple.

On Tadase and Saaya's first date they went to a nice dinner and all they did was sit in silence, not doing anything or even talking, a waitress even asked Saaya if they had just broken up or something things were so weird. It wasn't until Saaya had the idea to call Amu and have her text Saaya things to do and say, then the evening started going really well and they both had a lovely time. Things like that kept on happening and soon it had gotten to the point where Amu was writing every single text message and crouching behind bushes yelling instructions into Saaya's ear piece.

After their date Saaya walked over to where Amu was, gleaming, "I'm so happy with him, I really think he is the one and we are meant to be!"

"Yep.."Amu half heartedly agreed.

"But omg I don't even know what to do with my hair and my makeup is so off point, ugh the struggle is so read."

"Yep, people dying but you don't know what to do with your hair, poor you indeed." Amu rolled her eyes, annoyed with the whole situation.

"Hey Amu what's going on? Is there stuff going on at home? Is your sister drinking again?" Saaya started worrying.

"No Ami is not! Well she is, but that's not what's wrong, I'm just tired of all this Tadase stuff." Amu complained, but softened slightly remembering all the times that Saaya has been there for her.

Saaya sighed as she reached into her bag to find some chewing gum, "What do you mean? I get that you're lonely, bitter and jealous and stuff but he's my boyfriend now and that won't be changing for a very long time I hope, unless of course he wants to propose to me, even though we are both 16.. and he's joining us after school whether you like it or not! I would do the same for you."

"Yeah well I wouldn't mind hanging out with you two, but hanging out is actually me behind a table listening to the conversation and telling you what to say! This has to stop Saaya, enough is enough." Amu sighed.

"But we are best friends and I really love him, I want this to work and I'm just shy and awkward, it will pass soon, I just need you to help me a bit longer okay?" Saaya pleaded.

"Fine.." Amu groaned, "I know I know, and I will always be here to help and support you just like I said.. but I have to go anyway, I'm meant to be showing some new girl around the school, I will meet up with YOU and you alone later okay? I just want a girls night, so please cancel that date with Tadase."

"Fine Amu! a girls night it is." Saaya sighed feeling guilty that her happiness was at Amu's expense.

Amu then went to the main office and met up with the new girl and greeted her happily, "My name is Amu and I'm going to show you around the school!"

"Yeah no, you're a freak. I saw you hiding behind a table talking into your friends earpiece telling her what to say to some guy, I don't want someone like you showing me around." the girl bluntly said.

"N-NO-" Amu started but was cut off by the girl.

"there is no point lying or denying it, or I may feel the need to go up to that guy and tell him everything."

"God fine, I'm helping my friend with her boyfriend, big deal." Amu justified.

"No you're not. You're doing the wrong thing and you're being a crap friend. 1 you're stopping her from finding someone she's really compatible with and can talk to 2 you're tricking that poor boy into loving someone she's not and 3 you're growing a resentment and treating her badly because you're in love with that guy yourself."

Amu gasped at realising everything that girl was saying is true, "I-I never thought of it that way.. You're right.. I just.."

"Name's Utau by the way, me and you, we can be good friends, you just need to toughen up a bit, stick with me and I can help you stop being a pushover. Anyway first of all I think you need to tell him, you'll be doing everyone a favour, including me and every other poor customer in cafes who have to watch that abomination of a clown show each time Saaya wants to see her boyfriend.. Or should I say your boyfriend?"

"I can't tell him, it'd be betraying Saaya, she's my best friend." Amu looked down sadly, uncertain of what the right thing is to do, "I don't want to lose her either."

"Honey, you lost her the day you started playing this dangerous game. Besides, what kind of friend is she if she couldn't see you were in love with him and would be better off with him? Yeah you may lose your best friend for a while but eventually she will find someone else and realise how easy love can be and then come running to you." Utau assured her.

"Well then what? Should I try and see if Tadase wants to be with me?"

"Sure, I say go for it, text him right now and meet up with him, oh wait I already did, oh wait he is right there, "Utau smirked as she pointed to Tadase who was walking over to the girls, "good luck babe, do the right thing." Utau winked as she walked to her next class.

"Hey Amu chan, what's going on? The new girl found me in the phone book, not like that's creepy or anything… well anyway she said you had something important to tell me? What is going on?" Tadase smiled, "Do you need me for something?"

"U-Um.. Well Tadase kun.. I don't know how to say this but something has been going.." Amu started but she saw Saaya walking up from the distance.

Saaya the girl who has been her best friend for so long, the girl who stood by her through everything, who knows her deepest darkest secrets, her good side and bad side but still loves her regardless.

"I was wondering if you needed help surprising Saaya for her birthday." Amu lied.

"Amu… her birthday is in 11 months, what's really going on?" Tadase placed his hand on her arm reassuringly, "you can talk to me about anything you know?" Amu's tummy filled with butterflies and her cheeks went red, "a friend of my girl's is a friend of mine, so if you need anything I am here." and it was like all of the butterflies in her tummy just died and Amu snapped.

"YOUR GIRL? HUH? No she's not, I AM YOUR GIRL! I AM YOUR GOD DAMN GIRL!" Amu screamed as she shook up Tadase and stormed off, noticing Saaya's shocked look from the distance and she ran over to her.

"What are you doing? How dare you say such things to my man." Saaya glared at Amu, "what in the world has gotten into you Amu?"

"What has gotten into me? INTO ME? He's my boyfriend not yours, I'm the girl he fell in love with, not you! God this trickery has to end and it has to end now."

Tadase gasped, "No.. Saaya is this true?"

Tears streamed down Saaya's face as she stood there realising her only friend had just betrayed her and her relationship with her new boyfriend would soon be over, "I-I didn't trick you Tadase.. I love you and I want to be with you and I-"

"I don't care, is what she's saying true? I fell in love with her? What does that even mean?" Tadase angrily asked, getting confused about what is going on.

Appearing out of nowhere Utau cut in, "Well let me make this clear to you, every word that has come out of Saaya's mouth was scripted by Amu and every message that has been typed was done by Amu, not your pretty little girlfriend Saaya. So you pretty much fell for Amu and are dating her, unless of course you're so shallow that looks are all that matters, in that case feel free to carry on your fake relationship."

Saaya narrowed her eyes at Utau, "Butt out of this! I don't know you and this is none of your business.. And Amu you? Why would you do this to me and how could you tell others too?"

"She didn't tell anyone, but she loves him, it's written all over her face, and Tadase will now start loving her too, so I suggest if you ever cared about Amu you leave them alone to be happy together. Leave now while you're pride and reputation is intact." Utau stepped closer to Saaya, "and next time don't use someone else to date your boyfriend."

"STOP! STOP IT ALL OF YOU." all of a sudden Tadase screamed, "first of all.."

...

What do you think guys? Did you like it?

Do you think that Tadase and Saaya should work it out or that Amu and Tadase should get together?


End file.
